


A Fair Distance: A Question for the Lord (Prequel)

by laurie_ky



Series: A Fair Distance [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romance, Shamanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Blair left Jim, and Cascade, they meet again in a small Tennessee town. Blair's been arrested and is being held for questioning at the request of the Cascade PD. This story is a prequel to A Fair Distance: Blair's hitchhiking again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Distance: A Question for the Lord (Prequel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, but the third and final arc is mostly written in rough draft. I am committed to completing the story.
> 
> Each chapter was written for a prompt for the Sentinel Thursday community on LJ.
> 
> Beta'ed by the lovely and insightful T. Verano
> 
> Written by Laurie

A Question for the Lord

J.D wondered what to do about the short, curly-headed hitchhiker he'd picked up near the Taco Bell off of exit 60. He'd wanted company for the 200-mile drive home from his sister's place, and the young feller paid his way by spinning some fine stories of outlandish places he'd visited.

Blair was asleep now, and J.D. hadn't tried to keep him awake. The boy had put on a good show while tellin' his tales, his hands a-flyin' as he'd go on about what he saw when he was in Peru or Brazil or Kenya. When he slowed down, though, J.D. could see the bone-weary exhaustion under the boy's washed-out looking skin.

He was dreaming now, jerking a bit, his breathing getting faster as he made distressed sounds that sounded like 'Jim' and 'panther' and once, very clearly, 'no.' He gave a little sob in his sleep, and J.D. reached over from his pipe wrench steering contraption and gave him a shake to stop any more dream-tears from sliding down his face. Sighing, Blair settled again.

"Lord? Put him out…or take him to Pastor Williams for the night?"

Let the boy sleep, he decided, and drove on to his town.

~oo~OO~oo~

Continued in A Fair Distance: Running on Empty. Chapter One.


End file.
